Sekoilu kauppakeskuksessa
by Friday Toilet Club
Summary: Jake ja Jonna, Perjantai Vessa Kerhon Godzillahullut jäsenet, menevät joidenkin Hirviösaaren hirviöiden kanssa kauppakeskukseen. Jake and Jonna, the Godzilla crazy members of Friday Toilet Club, go to the mall with some monsters from Monster Island.


_Author Note_: All right, this is Friday Toilet Club's first fic. It was written by members Johanna and Jarkko.

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: No niin, tämä on Perjantai Vessa Kerhon Ensimmäinen ficci. Sen kirjoittivat jäsenet Johanna ja Jarkko.

Disclaimer: We do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: Emme omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

_Claimer: Beekiller-Johanna from Finland_: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna. _Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko_: I own Jake, my Godzilla-like self.  
_Omistuslausuma: Beekiller-Johanna from Finland_: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan. _Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko_: Minä omistan Jaken, Godzillamaisen itseni.

* * *

Kirjoittanut: Beekiller-Johanna from Finland & Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko

_**Sekoilu kauppakeskuksessa  
**_Luku 1: Lähtö

Jonna ja Jake olivat tulleet Hirviösaarelle käymään. He olivat lähteneet erilleen etsimään Godzillaa ja muita hirviökavereitaan. Jake oli rannalla etsimässä, kun hänen kännykkänsä soi. Jake vastasi: "Haloo?"

Linjan toisesta päästä kuului Jonnan ääni: "Terve, minä löysin Godzillan ja muut. Me ajattelimme, että lähdettäisi porukalla kauppakeskukseen."

"Mikä on kauppakeskuksen nimi?"

"No Rewell Center, tietenkin. Ei meilläpäin monia kauppakeskuksia ole."

Jake nauroi: "Ai niin tosiaan, minä ihan unohdin. Minne mennään siellä?"

"No Sabina ja muut tytöt haluaa käydä katsomassa koru- ja vaatekauppoja, mutta ajateltiin sen jälkeen mennä Arnoldsiin syömään donitsit."

"Joo, kivaa, mutta minä haluan käydä lelukaupassa katsomassa uusia meistä tehtyjä toimintahahmoja."

Jonna vastasi mietteliäästi: "Godzilla ja muut pojat varmaan tulee mieluummin sinun mukaan. Vai mitä kaverit? Hei jätkät, pois minun repulta! Odotas hetki Jake, minun pitää murhata pari muusaa."

Linjan toisessa päässä oli hiljaista hetken aikaa, sitten kuului kolahdus ja jonkun tuskainen karjaisu. Pian Jake kuuli Godzillan äänen linjan toisessa päässä: "Jake, ala tulla jo, Jonna heitti minua puhelimella päähän. Me olemme täällä vuoren luona… Junior, väistä! Voi ei, minun pitää lopettaa nyt. Tule äkkiä, Jonna meinaa tuhota kirjoituslaitteensa Juniorin päähän. Jos hän siinä onnistuu ennen kuin rauhoittuu, hän ei enää pysty kirjoittamaan lisää ficcejä."

Linja katkesi kun Godzilla lopetti puhelun. Jake laittoi puhelimensa pois, otti reppunsa ja oikaisi lippalakkiaan. Hän alkoi kävellä vuorta kohti. Hän hymyili auringon paistaessa lämpimästi hänen sinisille suomuilleen. Jake oli valinnut tämän alter egonsa, sinisuomuisen Godzillan, suomujen väriksi sinisen, koska se oli hänen lempivärinsä. Hän jatkoi kävelyä. Kiirettä ei ollut, Jonna hengästyisi äkkiä raivotessaan, joten sekä kirjoituslaite että Juniorin pää olivat turvassa.

Käveltyään jonkin matkaa hän katsoi taivaalle ja näki jonkin tumman hahmon liitelevän siellä. Otuksen tullessa vähän lähemmäs Jake tunnisti sen Ghidorahiksi. Jake huusi hänelle heti: "Ghidorah! Tule alas, minulla on asiaa."

Ghidorah ihmetteli hetken Jaken huutoa, mutta laskeutui sitten. Jake kertoi heti, että hänen oli nopeasti löydettävä Jonna, joka oli muiden kanssa vuoren luona. Ghidorah tiesi ketä Jake etsi ja tarjoutui antamaan kyydin vuorelle.

Lentomatka sujui hyvin ja he pääsivät perille. Ghidorah tosin voivotteli ja sanoi: "Voi minun selkääni. Toista kertaa en kuljeta sata tonnista alter ego-Godzillaa mukanani, vaikka hän olisi kuinka suuri fanini."

Jake tuumi Jonnan kanssa, miten he pääsisivät sinne ostoskeskukseen. Jonna, joka oli vieläkin hieman hengästynyt, pohti: "Tuota noin, koska me molemmat olemme fanfiktion-kirjoittajia, me olemme lähes kaikkivoipia. Joten periaatteessa toisen meistä tarvitsee vain kuvitella jonkinlainen portaali…"

Heidän vieressään ilmaan aukesi reikä, portaali mustan ja harmaan tyhjyyden läpi. Paitsi että tyhjyys ei ollut ihan tyhjä. Hieno vaaleanharmaa sumu pyörteili vyötärön korkeudelle.

Rodan kurkisti portaaliin ja sanoi: "Sehän oli nopeaa. Voinko minä tulla mukaan?"

Jonna mietti hetken ja vastasi: "No, voithan sinä tulla, mutta sitten meidän pitää ottaa mukaan yksi jätkä lisää, että Jarkolla olisi yhtä paljon seuraa."

"Se on Jake, niin kauan kuin minä olen tässä hahmossa."

"Niin tosiaan, anteeksi, minä unohdin."

"Ei se mitään," Jake sanoi ja katsoi Ghidorahia. "Hei Ghidorah, tulisitko sinä minun seurassani ostoskeskukseen?"

Ghidorahin päät vilkaisivat toisiaan. Sitten ne alkoivat puhua yhteen ääneen: "Ei kiitos. Meillä on tärkeämpää tekemistä. Pitää katsoa kun ruoho kasvaa. Ja meillä on paljon muitakin asioita hoidettavana."

Jonna katsoi Jakea: "Kai meidän vain täytyy valita joku toinen."

Jake sanoi: "Niin kai. Hei, kuka tuolla tulee?"

Kaikki katsoivat suuntaan johon Jake osoitti. Jonna virnisti: "Pukekaa minut kilttiin ja sanokaa minua venäläiseksi, jos tuo ei ole Avaruus-Godzilla."

"Kyllä tuo on hän. Toivon vain ettei hän tullut kaivamaan verta nenästään." Godzilla huokaisi.

Avaruus-Godzilla tuli lähemmäs ja hymyili: "Oi, minun päiväni on pelastettu. Mitä näin monta nättiä tyttöä tekee tämmöisessä paikassa?"

Susan vastasi: "Me olemme menossa kauppakeskukseen, mutta poikia tarvitaan yksi lisää."

Avaruus-Godzilla kurkisti portaaliin ja sanoi: "Ymmärrän. Voinko minä tulla mukaan?"

Kaikki katsoivat Jakea. Jake kohautti olkapäitään: "Sopii minulle. Lähdetään."

He astuivat portaaliin ja se sulkeutui heidän takanaan. Portaalin toinen pää näkyi lyhyen matkan päässä. He alkoivat kävellä sitä kohti.

Heidän kävellessä sumu pyörteili entistä korkeammalle, heidän päidensä yläpuolelle. Onneksi sumu oli ohutta, joten se ei haitannut näkyvyyttä juuri lainkaan. Sen takia he huomasivatkin sumun suojassa lähestyvät hahmot ja pysähtyivät.

Hahmot tulivat aivan lähelle ja pysähtyivät. Jake oli ensimmäinen joka puhui: "Nehän ovat Godzilloja. Tyttöjä ja poikia."

Jonna vastasi: "Ei. Ne ovat variaatioita. Eri versioita joita minä olen kokeillut tehdessäni uusia hahmoja tarinoitani varten."

Godzillan silmät osuivat yhteen vanhaan uros variaatioon, jolla oli pitkä harmaa parta, silmälasit, kumara selkä ja keppi. Godzilla parkaisi: "ISÄ? Mitä Jonna on tehnyt sinulle!"

Vanhus virnisti: "Ei tässä mitään. Jonna oli vielä lapsi ja ajatteli, että koska minä olen isoisä, minun pitää myös näyttää sellaiselta. Sinun äitisikin on täällä jossain."

Junior tuijotti: "Vau, minun vaarillani on parta."

Vaari nauroi: "No, minä olenkin ainoa parrakas vanhus täällä. Mutta minun pitää nyt mennä, minun pitää etsiä isoäitisi."

Vanhus lähti. Jonna alkoi kävellä taas kohti portaalin toista päätä ja muut seurasivat.

Variaatiot väistyivät heidän tieltään ja pian he astuivat ulos portaalista. He saapuivat kiviselle harmaalle torille kauppakeskuksen eteen.

* * *

_Author Note_: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


End file.
